1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a broadcasting service composed of various types of data, and more particularly, to a broadcasting service transmitting apparatus and method and a broadcasting service receiving apparatus and method for enabling fast and direct access to desired services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, when several service channel signals are multiplexed and transmitted via a single transmission path, the service channel signals are first individually compressed and transformed into packets, and the packets are then multiplexed into a transport stream. An identical packet identifier (PID) is allocated to packets corresponding to a single channel so that the packets can be distinguished from packets corresponding to other channels. As such, when packets having different specific IDs allocated according to the types of channels are transmitted in the form of a transport stream, a receiver selects only packets of a desired channel from the transport stream by referring to the IDs of the packets in the desired channel and demultiplexes the selected packets.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a related art method of processing a transport stream generated using packet identifiers (PIDs).
A related art receiver processes a transport stream according to the method illustrated in FIG. 1. In operation S110, an encoded transport stream including packets is received. In operation S120, Reed-Solomon (RS) decoding is performed on the packets of the transport stream. In operation S130, the packets of the transport stream are filtered according to the PIDs. In operation S140, the packets of the transport stream are depacketized in each of layers, namely, a transport layer, a packetizing layer, and a stream layer. In operation S150, data obtained by the depacketizing is decoded.
In the related art method, the packets of the transport stream can be clearly distinguished from one another by using the PIDs. However, the packets of the transport stream should have PIDs, and the related art receiver should perform RS decoding with respect to each of the packets of the transport stream and perform filtering by individually checking the PIDs.
FIG. 2 illustrates a related art transport stream generated using PIDs. Referring to FIG. 2, a transport stream packet transporting audio/video (A/V) data, a transport stream packet transporting Internet protocol (IP) data, and a transport stream packet transporting object data are transported via a single channel. When the related art transport stream is processed, even if users want to receive only an A/V service, all of the transport stream packets should undergo Router/RS decoding and filtering by the individual check of the PIDs. Therefore, when a related art receiver processes data, temporal and spatial resources are wasted.